Karakuri Burst
by Queentha-chan
Summary: The Red Flower and The Yellow Katana are similar but different. She was born from hatred while he was born from loyalty.


Karakuri Burst

A/N: Minna! This is my new Fanfiction! Based by the song Karakuri Burst and for the romance is based by the cover of doujinshi Karakuri Burst by Suzunosuke. Enjoy!

_Italic: thought_

**Bold: dream**

Normal: talk and well, normal

"Who are you?" the man walks fast backwards but stopped by a wall. "How could I say? I'm a karakuri who sent to kill peoples. My nickname is The Red Flower." She smirked moving closer to the man and positioned her gun to his chest.

"You're- Gyaaaa!" before he could finished it, she shoot it and let him die. "Humans are so fragile, so fragile~" she sings.

On the other side, a man was sleeping he remembered quite right, in this town, he had lost his lover. He lost his lover and his right eye, that's now an eye patch and a scar on his nose.

"**Hey, Len!" she jumped to him "Ouch! You make me fell! And you're heavy, Rin!" he pushed her and he sits. She smiled at him "But… It's fun to be with you" she hugged him "And anyway… if a war happened, will you stay with me until we die together?" she sadly asked him "Yeah, I will" he replied.**

**She was pulled away from him "Len! Don't leave me here!" she shouted, her right eye was bleeding he was taken by a man "No! Rin!" his right eye was happened to be the same, bleeding.**

He gasped as he waked up. His memories are worst, he always think about her. "Rin… I missed you…" he murmured, he heard a knock. He opens the door, a woman with blond hair and black suit with a peace sign on her left hand came in "Big Brother, Captain Kaito just called us" she said worried.

"Oh, Lenka, it's you" he changed his clothes like hers. "Well, let's go" she smiled. They go to their office, the military. "You called us, Captain?" he bowed "Oh, Len, I just heard news on a place near here. The Red Rose had killed a person again" he was surprised by what his captain just has said.

_The Red Rose, they said she has a blond hair and things like me… Is she Rin? Please… don't remind her with Rin! Rin is pure and innocent! _ He thought. "I'll fight the evil. They deserves to die." He told them.

She came in to her master's room "Y…you called Miku-sama…" she bowed, letting her master stepped her shoes on her head _It hurts… Len, I wish you were here… oh, Len… _she thought. "Kill all of the Kagami Temple priests. Don't let one of them survive." She smirked "Yes, Miku-sama" she gone to the Kagami temple and kill all of them with her gun.

He was standing on the corpses. Her socks were white, but a little bit of blood were there. "May I know you're name? I hate peoples who die without names" she smirked and ran to him and puts her gun to his chin.

"Why do I have to if you don't tell me" he puts his Katana on her neck. "Rin Kagamine" she holds her gun tighter, he was surprised by what she said "Liar! There's no way Rin could be a demon!" she smirked "You, yourself hadn't introduced yourself yet" he tightened his Katana to her neck "Len Kagamine" "Liar! There's no way! Len is not you! Len is the sweetest person I knew!" she cried.

The mind of them playing past their mind,

Rin's P.o.V

I thought you died…

Len's P.o.V

I thought you were died in front of my face.

Normal P.o.V

"Len…" she throws her gun down "Rin… my… other half" he throws his Katana down "L…Len, 2 years ago… we were separated and I was turning myself insane and now I turn into a demon" she hugged him, "It's alright, it's alright. Now we are together again" he hugged her back.

"Let's go far away, Rin" he smiled "But, Miku-sama will…" he cut her with a kiss, with full of love. He broke it and smiles "Let her be," he kissed her forehead "Okay then" the couple saw their selves. He takes out a pure white flower and replaced the red one. She took out a white ribbon and tied it on him "I like you tied more than that" she smiled.

She was no longer The Red Rose, but The Pure White Rose. He tied a ribbon on one of his and her hand. The other caressed her face softly. "Rin… I…" he tried to talk but she cut it "Me too" she hugged him.

He opened the knot "Come to my house" he grabs her hand and ran to his house. "Sorry for making troubles" she murmured. He let her seat on the chair and waits for a tea. "Len was with me… it was like a dream…" she cried slowly.

"Let's wait for the water to boil" he smiled "Okay" she replied back his smile. She heard something, a soft whisper, it's so soft even people will die to hear it. It says "Rin… come here…" she didn't want to listen to it.

He called her name many times "Rin! What were you hearing?!" he holds her shoulder "Len, I just hear voices. My mistake" she opened her white jacket, revealing her frilly dress and he opened his uniform and revealed his shirt, his tie with black trousers.

She blushed, knowing her boyfriend was this handsome. "You look great with that" she looked closer to him fixing his tie. "You, too, Rin" he smiled, hugging her with love. They heard a knock. They stopped their movements for a while, looking at the door as he walked closer and opens it.

"Big brother, it's me, just visiting. Oh, yeah, you're weird. Why did you tie your hair? Tying with white ribbon, The Red Roses' ribbon?" she raised her eyebrows elegantly.

"Well, come in, I'll tell you" he lets her to come in his house and saw a girl, Rin Kagamine, Len's girlfriend who was lost 2 year ago. "You're Rin?! How could you live?! I saw with my own eyes you died!" she was shock "Lenka-chan, I didn't die, I just lost my right eye. Like Len" she smiled.

"Well, enough of the chit-chats I want to spend more time with Rin" he growled at his sister "Me too!" she was growling at the same time.

She smiled; this is the family she wanted to be.

Queentha-chan: how's it?  
Miku: absolutely annoying story. -_-'' I hate Rin as the main pairing!  
Len: It's perfect!  
Rin: Cool!  
Queentha-chan: Bye!


End file.
